


four seasons, and you still hold my hand.

by tyeongluv



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, but they're really dense, first contribution to the minisong tag yay!, hyeongjun is the cutest fluffball ever, kind of 5+1 thing but actually is 3+1, minhee just wants to hold hyeongjuns hand, minisong are just so whipped for each other, pinky promises, please protect him, the other members are just mentioned a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyeongluv/pseuds/tyeongluv
Summary: three times minhee held hyeongjun's hand, and one time he didn't
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	four seasons, and you still hold my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello again! this is my second work here and my first contribution to the minisong tag, yay! i'm really excited and proud about this work, actually, this is one of the longest works i've ever done.  
> anyways, i'm not going to bother you anymore so you can read it. 
> 
> and also, i'm sorry if there's some grammar mistakes, english is not my first language so there may be some of them.  
> enjoy!

**_i_ **

the first time minhee held hyeongjun's hand was on a warm autumn day, when they were seven.

minhee was really excited, he wasn't going to kindergarten anymore, he was going to be on primary school now!

the night before he couldn't even sleep because of how excited he was, he was going to have new friends and learn new things. his mind imagined all the cool scenarios and that lead him to sleep really late. 

and the next morning, he surprisingly woke up early, it was six o'clock and he was ready with his uniform and backpack an hour before they had to go to school. 

once he brushed his teeth, he ran down the stairs and entered to the kitchen, his father was sitting on the table and when he heard the footsteps he turned around to see his son.

“here's my big boy!” minhee smiled and hugged him. “ you're about to start elementary school, you're getting so big! ” 

“yeah! i'm a big boy dad! when you least expect it, i'll be the same height as you! ” the man laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“let's have breakfast, big boy. ” the kid nodded and sat down on his chair so he could eat with his father. 

half an hour later they were on their way to school; while his father was driving, minhee talked to his mother on the phone, the woman was traveling abroad for business and couldn't come back to accompany minhee on his first day.

minhee laughed so many times because of his parents bickering each other; most of them was his mother teasing his father, even though they were adults, they still acted like kids sometimes. 

his mother hung up a few minutes before they arrived school, and when they arrived, minhee's dad smiled at him and gave him his bag. 

“have a great first day, baby. ” the boy nodded happily and hugged his father one last time. 

“bye dad! ” he says as he closed the door. 

when he approached to the gates, he noticed that a boy was standing in front of the big door, holding tightly into something. 

as curious as he was, he approached to the boy, realizing that he was hugging his backpack,and seeing his eyes wandering around the place and how he was holding his bag, minhee assumed he was scared.

so he didn't hesitate to stand beside him and softly tap his shoulder. the kid watched at him in confusion. 

now that the boy turned around, minhee was able to look at him more closely; big, beautiful eyes, brown and curly hair, pink pouty lips and cheeks that minhee wanted to squish.

“i'm sorry! i'm blocking your way? ” the boy asked in concern, moving from his place.

“no, no! i just wanted to talk to you. ” minhee smiled to him and the boy tilted his head, more confused. 

“ you wanted to talk with me? why? ” he asks, his brows furrowed as he pointed himself with his little finger. 

“ you look scared, standing in the middle of the place and i thought that maybe you needed a friend!. ” the boy smiled shyly as minhee explains. 

“ you're really kind. it's my first day of school and i'm a little scared. i don't want to be alone. ” he replies, staring at his feet and slightly biting his lips. 

“well, you're not going to be alone anymore! my name is minhee and i promise that i will never leave you alone. ” minhee shows him his little finger with a big smile on his face. 

“i'm hyeongjun and why are you showing me your little finger? ” the curly boy innocently asks and minhee giggles.

“my dad says that if you make a pinky promise you can't break it, so if we intertwine our pinkies, _i will never leave you alone, it's a promise._ ” hyeongjun listens carefully at him while he lifts up his little finger. 

“okay! then it's a promise! ” he smiles brightly as he intertwines his finger with the other.

the bell rang announcing that school was about to start and the two boys were startled by the loud noise and all the other kids who were running to go to their classes. 

“let's go hyeongjun! we're going to be late! ” minhee takes the other's hand and starts running inside the building. 

“wait! you run very fast, minhee! ” hyeongjun giggles as he tries to keep up.

minhee didn't knew why he felt butterflies in his belly when he held hyeongjun's hand, or why he was extremely happy to hear his laugh, but he definitely loved that new and strange feeling. 

**_ii_ **

the second time was on a cold winter day, when they were thirteen. 

it was their usual afternoon after school, minhee picking up hyeongjun and now they were walking together to their houses. 

minhee laughed when he saw hyeongjun on the entrance of the school, the smaller boy couldn't even walk thanks to the exaggerated amount of layers of clothing he was wearing. 

“you look like a penguin. are you trying to get closer with allen hyung? ” the taller jokes as the other approaches to him. 

“shut up minhee, i'm really cold. ” hyeongjun hits his arm, but with his little, almost inexistent mobility, it felt like a caress for minhee. —although hyeongjun's blows were generally quite harmless.—

“yeah i can see that you're cold.” minhee giggles as they start to walk. “how was the practice? today they would choose the team leader, right?” 

“oh yeah! you're talking with him right now! ” the black haired stops his walk and stares at him surprised. 

“you were chosen as the leader!? ” hyeongjun nods proudly and minhee smiles. “ i'm so happy for you! they made the best decision making you their leader, i know you'll lead them well. ” 

“thank you, _mini_. ” the smaller giggles as he feels his face turning red. 

“ you're blushing?? ” minhee teases him and tries to pinch his cheeks but hyeongjun shakes his head immediately. 

“ i'm not! i'm just cold, that's all! ” hyeongjun pouts and attempts to bite the taller's hand. minhee removes his hand quickly. “ by the way, how was your biology test? ”

“really easy, i can't believe that i spent all my weekend worrying about the test for nothing. ” he replied, ignoring that hyeongjun almost bites his hand. 

_'everyday i'm more sure that hyeongjun is a puppy trapped in the body of a human'_ he thought.

they stayed silent for a few minutes, walking together and enjoying the cold but beautiful winter day. the streets covered with snow, people inside the cafeterias trying to warm up their bodies with a cup o coffee, children having snow fights and making snowmans.

minhee was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when hyeongjun carefully leaves his side and approaches to the park. 

he saw a café that was selling two hot chocolates for the price of one and thought that maybe hyeongjun would like to have one, as hot chocolate was his favorite drink in this seasons. 

“do you want us to buy..?”

he couldn't continue to talk because he felt something cold hit his back and then some giggles.

“i thought that only jungmo hyung talked to himself, i'ts good that now he has a partner! ” minhee stares at him in awe as hyeongjun bows down to prepare another snowball. “so? are you going to attack or you're going to let me turn you into a snowman? ” 

“oh, of course i'm going to play. ” minhee chuckles as he bows down and quickly prepares a snowball. 

hyeongjun took the opportunity to hide behind a bench and throw another snowball at him, hitting him on the leg. 

“ah! song hyeongjun! ” minhee complained and quickly spotted the younger, he throws his snowball at him, attacking for the first time and hitting his arm. 

they kept playing for a while, until their clothes were all soaked and full of snow, but that didn't matter to them as they shared laughter and a few curses at each other. 

hyeongjun sneaked out of his hiding place and notices that minhee was too focused on making a snowball, so he ran towards him and surprises him from behind, covering his face with snow. 

“that's not fair!, i had my guard down. ” minhee crossed his arms as he heard hyeongjun's laughter. 

“ we never set any rules, so it's not unfair. ” hyeongjun says, wiping away the tears he shed when he laughed.

“ i hate you.” he throws him another snowball and stands up, starting to walk away from the park. 

“wait! minhee! don't get mad! ” hyeongjun ran after him, taking his bag and minhee's that they left on the bench when they started to play. “ mini? you didn't get angry, did you? ” 

“no, i just wanted you to carry our bags. ” minhee smiles at him. 

“yah! kang minhee! ” hyeongjun pushes him and laughs. “ i thought you were really angry! you never tell me that you hate me! ”

“i'm sorry, i'm sorry. ” he apologizes and pinches the smaller's cheek. 

“ i should have brought a jacket with pockets, my hands are freezing. ” hyeongjun comments, looking at his hands.

“ i can give you mine, if you want.” minhee offered, starting to unzip his jacket. “ 

“no, no! you can catch a cold. ” the younger shakes his head and zips up again his jacket, minhee sighs and takes hyeongjun's hands. 

“there, now your hands will be warm. ” the brown-haired glanced at him surprised but then a big smile appears on his lips. minhee talks before the other could say something. “ _don't even think about making any comments or i'll put your hands in the snow again._ ” 

“okay, i won't say anything.” hyeongjun laughs as he sees minhee's red cheeks and ears. “thank you, _mini~._ ” 

minhee held his hand all the way to their houses, hyeongjun stared at them a couple of times and giggled, while minhee glanced at him and chuckled shyly. 

_minhee definitely wanted to hold hyeongjun's hands forever, but the next time he wish that he could hold them without any reason, just hold his hands because he wanted to._

**_iii_ **

the third time was on a really hot summer day, when they were fifteen. 

summer had just begun and that meant that the awaited trip that minhee and hyeongjun planned with their friends was about to start.

they decided to travel to the beach and spend a weekend there, jungmo's parents had a house near the beach and fortunately, his parents gave them the permission to go. 

the van was full of laughter and loud music, along with the repetitive questions of the excited maknaes, who wanted to get there as soon as possible.

minhee rested his head on hyeongjun's shoulder to sleep a bit, the younger believes that minhee has some kind of superpower to be able to sleep with all the noise around him. 

hyeongjun watched at his friends and couldn't help but laugh, taeyoung and seongmin stuck their heads out the window like two puppies, jungmo and wonjin pushed each other playfully. woobin, allen and serim were the quietest of all, serim drove while the other two tried to talk amidst all the chaos.

or so it was until a monsta x's song started to play, and absolutely everyone — even minhee, who just woke up because of taeyoung's excited scream— began to sing and dance the choreography as they could from their seats. 

when they arrived, the two maknaes ran to the house, while the others calmly got out of the van.

“hurry up hyungs! we want to play in the water! ” seongmin rushed them, jungmo approached quickly and opened the door so the kids could change their clothes. 

“okay, let's put our swimwear and go to the beach! ” serim shouted and the rest nodded happily. 

a few minutes later, all of them were looking for a place to leave their belongings and towels. 

hyeongjun extended his towel on taeyoung's side and sat on it, smiling at the sight of taeyoung pushing seongmin into the water and how the smaller was chasing him to revenge. 

“these two are like tom and jerry. ” minhee sat down on his side, watching at the two youngers and shaking his head. 

“we have two of them ” hyeongjun laughed as he pointed at the other side, where jungmo and wonjin were. 

jungmo was carrying wonjin on his shoulder and was about to throw him into the water while the younger punched his back and shouted, in a bad attempt to escape. 

“you're right. ” minhee nodded and laughed with him.

minhee layed down on his towel and put on his sunglasses, hyeongjun decided to take the book woobin gave him a few months ago for his birthday and continue reading. 

“really? are you going to read here? ” minhee asked and the other turned around to see him. 

“ yeah, you have any problem with that? ” he replied and minhee shakes his head. 

“nope, i won't bother you anymore. i'm going to take a nap ” minhee sighs and lays down again. 

“thank you. ” hyeongjun chuckled and started reading his book. “don't forget to put on your sunscreen, unless you want to stop looking like casper. ” 

“oh shit, right! ” minhee got up quickly to take the sunscreen and hyeongjun laughed. “i can't lose my casper-looking skin tone.”

an hour passed and minhee woke up from his —not so— little nap, he looked around to notice that seongmin and taeyoung were making a sand castle with jungmo and wonjin, woobin, serim and allen were playing volleyball with a beach ball and hyeongjun still was on his side, reading his book. 

“hey, hyeongjunnie. ” minhee calls him and the curly haired turns around to see him. 

“you're finally awake. ” he smiles, leaving his book on his bag. 

“yeah. ” he nods. “ want to get in the water with me? ”

“ sure, that's why we came, right? ” hyeongjun carefully stood up and looked at him.

minhee was confused, hyeongjun didn't accept so easily when he invited him to do something, he always made some deal where he had to carry him or buy... 

“the last one who gets in the water buys the other an ice cream! ” he shouts as he starts running to the sea. 

“but- hyeongjun!” minhee gets up and tries to reach him but despite him having long legs, the younger had a big advantage and when he reached the shore, hyeongjun already had his body in the water. 

“haha~ you're the loser mini! ” hyeongjun laughs at him and minhee raises his eyebrows. 

“you're sure i'm the loser?” he says as he approaches to the brown haired. 

“why do you have that face? what are you..?! ” minhee cuts him out by splashing water on his face.

“ that's my revenge, hyeongjunnie. ” minhee laughs and hyeongjun pushes him. 

they spent a long time in the water, playing and swimming, enjoying each other's antics, like minhee's attempts to scare hyeongjun by pretending he was drowning or hyeongjun's weird acrobatics under the water. 

after a competition to see who could hold his breath the longest underwater —which hyeongjun won — they finally decided to go out. 

when they got where their friends were, they noticed that they were already gathering their things. 

“hey, you're going back to the house? ” minhee asks and the others nods. 

“woobin and serim are going to prepare dinner and the rest of us want to sleep a bit or take a shower. ” jungmo explains, helping wonjin with his towel. “you're coming? ” 

“we'll go later, first i have to buy an ice cream for hyeongjun. ”

“did you lose to him again? ” seongmin chuckles, holding his beach bucket and minhee wants to laugh at him but he doesn't do it because he doesn't want the bucket to end up in his head.

“as always” he shrugs his shoulders as he takes his towel and hyeongjun's. 

“okay! see you in a bit then. don't come too late” woobin smiles at them and starts walking to the house.

“well, let's go and buy your ice cream. ” minhee points the little ice cream shop and hyeongjun nods. 

“yess~ ice cream! ” the curly haired jumps excitedly and minhee smiles. 

when they arrived there, hyeongjun ordered a vanilla ice cream and minhee a chocolate one.

it was getting dark so they decided to walk around the seashore while eating their ice creams. 

but before they left the shop, minhee rushed inside to take some napkins, hyeongjun waited for him at the door, confused. 

“did you forget something inside? ” hyeongjun asks, with his head tilted to the side. 

“no, i just took some napkins in case we need them. “ and by that, minhee meant that if hyeongjun needed them, because he always get his hands dirty eating ice cream.

“ohh, you're smart mini, really smart~ ” he smiles and minhee shakes his head. 

“okay, let's go. the others must be waiting for us. ” minhee says and unconsciously takes hyeongjun's hand. 

hyeongjun stopped and looked at his hands with a small blush on his cheeks, minhee turned around when he didn't felt him next to him. 

when he noticed that he was holding his hand he was about to release it but the smaller interlaced their fingers and began to walk as if nothing happened.

“mini! look at the stars! ” hyeongjun points with his ice cream the sky. “woah..they're really pretty. ” 

_'but you are more pretty'_ minhee thought, as he stares at the younger's face.

“it's a nice view. ” he says, smiling at him. 

minhee wished he could stop time and stay there all his life, _holding hyeongjun's hand while looking at the starry sky by the seashore._

**_iv_**

on spring, _a weird thing happened._

they were seventeen, and it was their graduation. 

minhee wanted to hold hyeongjun's hands while the ceremony took place, but he restrained himself. 

when hyeongjun's name was called, minhee almost hurts his throat by screaming, the younger turned to see him before going up to receive his diploma and waved him off

minhee laughed and finally shuts up. 

but when it was minhee's turn, hyeongjun did the same thing, jumping in his place and clapping excitedly, minhee shakes his head and imitated him, shutting him up. 

when the ceremony was over, they left the gym to meet with their families and friends, seongmin and taeyoung ran to them and gave them a bouquet of flowers, while woobin and serim gave them a litle bag with gifts.

hyeongjun hugged each one of their friends, except for minhee, and went to greet his family. 

minhee thought that hyeongjun forgot to hug him and he would run back to give him his hug; those hugs that only hyeongjun could give him, wraping his legs around his waist and hiding his face on his neck, while minhee would hold him tightly and rest his head on the other's shoulder, enjoying his sweet scent of vanilla. 

_but he didn't._

minhee sighed and went to greet his parents too, he listened to their congratulations and their questions about his future but minhee couldn't pay attention to them, because he was thinking about the possible reasons why hyeongjun didn't hug him. 

' _is he angry because i shouted too much?_

_should i kept screaming even if he told me to shut up?_

_what if he wanted me to hug him and when i didn't he got angr..'_

he felt a little tapping on his shoulder and when he turned around he met with the owner of his thoughts, hyeongjun. 

“hyeongjun? ” he asked and looked at the other, who seemed to avoid his gaze. 

“mini, can i talk to you? ” he says as he plays with his sweater paws and minhee nods.

“aren't we already talking? ” hyeongjun giggles and denies, shaking his head.

“we are, silly. ” the brown haired pushed his shoulder playfully. “ what i meant was, can we talk in other place? ”

“oh, sure. let's go.”

hyeongjun started to walk and minhee followed him, both of them were silent and looked the school halls, knowing that it would be the last time they could walk through them. 

minhee watched the primary's playground and smiled at the memory of him playing hide and seek there, hyeongjun used to hide behind the big three and minhee pretended to search him in other places so he could win. 

and then he looked at the first grade's class, where they used to study together, minhee always helped hyeongjun when he struggled with his maths homework. 

when they were outside of the building, hyeongjun stopped in front of the stairs and turned to look at minhee, who was immersed in his thoughts and ended up bumping into him. 

“you remember this place, right? ” hyeongjun asks, looking at him with his eyes sparkling. 

“of course i remember it. ” minhee chuckles, watching the place again. “ _in this exact place we met ten years ago._ ”

“ yeah, this was the place were we met. ”

“i remember how scared you were. you looked like a lost puppy in the park. ” hyeongjun makes a small pout and minhee laughs. “you're still the same, you kept your height too.” 

“ i'm sorry i have an average height and i'm not a fucking giant like you. ” he says, crossing his arms. 

“ you're forgiven. ” the smaller is about to hit him and minhee steps back. “ i'm kidding! ” 

hyeongjun stares at him for a few seconds and sighs minhee approaches to him and places his hand on the younger's head. 

“hey, it's everything okay? ” he asks watching at him in concern.

“yeah, it's just that i'll miss this place. ” hyeongjun smiles slightly. “here started all and my head keeps thinking that before this we are going to split ways and.. ” 

“ hyeongjun, listen. we are going stay together for a long, long time. ” minhee ruffles his hair playfully. “ we are best friends, you think you can get rid of me so easily? ”

“that's the problem, we're best friends, but i don't want it to be like that anymore..” hyeongjun mutters and minhee is more confused

“i...i don't understand what do you want to say, hyeongjun. ” he replies, and hyeongjun sighs. 

“just, listen what i have to say and don't interrupt me, okay? ” he says and the taller nods.

minhee looked at him curious, hyeongjun avoided his gaze and played with his sweater paws. 

he didn't say anything and just waited for hyeongjun to say what he wanted to say. the younger sighed for the third time on the day as he lifts his head and looks at him, minhee swears he could see that hyeongjun's cheeks were really red.

“ we've known each other since we were little kids, and from the moment you held my hand, i didn't want anyone else to hold it unless it was you, because you made me feel happy, safe, and loved every time you held it. ” hyeongjun smiles slightly and shyly takes minhee's hand — for the first time— “ the thing is, _it’s you, okay? it has always been you, for as long as I can remember. i like you minhee, _i liked you since the first moment our hands met._ ” _

__

__

minhee stared at him without saying a word, he didn't expect that he would confess, and hyeongjun was getting more and more nervous as the silence remained between them. 

“hyeongjun..” minhee manages to say, but hyeongjun interrupts him before he can continue.

“ i ruined up everything, right? ” hyeongjun lowers his head as he feels the tears accumulating in his eyes. “i'm sorry mini-ah, i didn't want to ruin anything. i'm so sorry.” 

hyeongjun releases minhee's hand and brings it to his face so he could wipe away the tears that started to fall down his cheeks.

“hyeongjun, listen to me. ” minhee approached to hyeongjun and cupped his face with his hands. “ you didn't ruin anything, and you never will. ” 

“ but- ” hyeongjun stared at him with his puppy eyes and minhee caressed his cheek. 

“shh, it's my time to talk now. ” he smiles softly at him as he removed his hand of his face.

minhee couldn't suppress his smile before he started to speak, he couldn't believe that all this time he could have been with hyeongjun and he didn't because of his lack of courage to confess

_but better late than never, right?_

“hyeongjun, jjunie, my best friend since i can remember and most importantly, _my first love._ ” minhee giggled when hyeongjun's eyes widened at the last two words.“ it seems that we both loved each other from the first moment we met.. god this confession is being really awful, i'm sorry, you know i'm not very good with words, it was always you who knew how to express yourself with words, but hey, you'll give me extra points for trying, right?”

minhee couldn't help but joke a little, that was what defined their relationship at the end of the day; minhee with his jokes and hyeongjun with his harmless punching and pouting.

“so, after this awful confession. song hyeongjun, _would you like to be my boyfriend and keep holding my hands through this road we have left to travel together?_ ” minhee finally asks. 

hyeongjun happily nodded and jumped to hug him, wrapping his legs around his waist as minhee held him tightly, both hiding their heads on the other's neck. 

_and there was the hug that minhee was waiting for._

hyeongjun slowly moved away from him until they're facing each other, a small grin appeared in his lips before he shortened the distance again, but this time, he pressed his lips against minhee's.

the kiss was calm and sweet, it was what both had been waiting for so long and now they were enjoying every second of it. hyeongjun placed his hand on minhee's neck, wrapping his fingers around the soft strands of his hair, and minhee kept his hand on hyeongjun's waist, making little circles. 

when they pull away, gasping for breath, they heard their friends cheering and excited shouts, but they didn't pay attention to them. just kept their eyes fixed on each other's as a lovestruck smile grew on their faces.

“those were your extra points, mr.joker ” the younger says and minhee laughs. “ we'd better go with them. ”

he turns around to see their friends a few meters away from him, jungmo and serim seem to be giving money to woobin and wonjin —probably because of a bet —, while allen was trying to calm taeyoung and seongmin who seemed to be really excited. 

“yeah, let's go. ” minhee smiles broadly as he holds hyeongjun's hand to approach their friends.

minhee held hyeongjun's hand throughout the four seasons, but _spring_ was the best season for him.

because it was the first time he held hyeongjun's hand, _as a couple._

**Author's Note:**

> you reached to the end, yay! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i really hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are really appreciated as they help me to know if you liked it or not.
> 
> i hope you have a wonderful day/night.  
> and don't forget to collect votes for the cb! <3


End file.
